Seventh Year
by SilverDawn249
Summary: This was it. His final year at Hogwarts and his last chance to convince the beautiful Lily Evans that he was more than a big-headed twit. Follow the Marauders as they embark on their seventh year, through many twists and turns, pranks and unexpected tragedies, will this really be the best year of their lives?
1. The 11 o'clock train

**A/N: **Hello, big wide world of FanFiction, my name's SilverDawn249. Nice to meet you;) As you may or may not have guessed this is my first ever story so I'm completely new to all this editing and publishing stuff and so far it's really not going great, I won't go into the details but this isn't my first time uploading this... oops. Anyways, hope you all enjoy it and leave me a lovely review at the end, (or you can hate it but please still review anyway because all constructive criticism is welcome). Now on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **The amazing women called J. owns all of Harry Potter and his universe, I on the other hand don't...

Chapter 1: The 11 o'clock Train

James was scared. Maybe even terrified. The feeling of sweaty palms and fast heartbeats did not come naturally to him, his school house being Gryffindor, which prized bravery above all else. He didn't recognise the way his jaw clenched and his sudden, overwhelming desire to fiddle with something, anything, to keep his thought track away from what he was about to do.

It wasn't as if he hadn't talked to her before. He had. Many times. But this was different. His time was running out. In less than a year they would both go their separate ways and their paths might never cross again. That couldn't happen. Which left him with only one option.

"I'm trusting you on this Moony," he said to the mousy haired boy on his right.

"Still think you would've done better doing it my way," came a sulky voice from his left.

The boy called Moony leant around his friend in the middle to speak to the other boy. "In case you hadn't noticed Pads, he tried your way for five years and look where it got him. Nowhere."

"Gee thanks," James scoffed.

Moony grinned cheekily at him, "sometimes the truth can be brutal Prongs."

"Then you have to stick a plaster on it and carry on with your life," a squeaky voice from the other side of Moony chimed in.

The four boys laughed together as they made their way down the Muggle platform, each pushing trolleys stacked with trunks, cages and oddly-sized packages. A Muggle ticket officer stared at them suspiciously as they passed, as if inwardly debating whether to stop them and ask why the dark haired boy on the end had a barn owl perched on his shoulder. However he must have decided that he'd spoken to enough weirdos today because he let them pass.

The boys approached the brick wall with a plastic number nine on one side and a ten on the other. Another ticket officer stood near this wall clutching a clipboard in one hand. "Names?" he inquired in a bored voice that told them quite clearly he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Sirius Black," the boy with the dark hair said, stepping forward.

The man consulted his list. He checked off a name and gave Sirius a curt nod. The boy turned to face the wall, then ran directly at it, disappearing as he made contact.

The man turned back to the group as if he saw occurrences such as this every ten seconds. He probably did.

"James Potter," James said, staring at the solid brick wall which his friend had just passed through.

"Off you go," the ticket officer drawled.

James wheeled his trolley to face the wall, then slowly started walking towards it. He gathered pace, the brick coming nearer and nearer. Despite himself, he closed his eyes at the last moment, but no crash came. He had emerged onto a new platform, a sign reading: Platform 93/4, swung above his head.

A man, this one not dressed in Muggle clothes but long dark robes approached him. "If you'd like to step over this way sir," he said.

James really didn't but the man's tone implied he had no choice. Pushing his trolley he followed the man to a line of students, all of whom were being questioned or having their bags searched by the people in robes. Next to him stood Sirius, they made eye contact and he winked.

As the man riffled through his trunk, James eyed the platform sadly. During his first years attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the platform had been bustling with students and parents alike, old friends greeting each other as stray cats skirted around their feet. Parents giving out last minute reminders and warnings, the feeling of excitement and anticipation hanging in the air. One year, Sirius had accidentally (at least that's what he had told the Professors) set off a box of Filibuster's Fireworks, delaying the train for a good half an hour as they waited for the last of the sparks to fizzle out.

Now, the platform was empty, except for those having their bags checked, as students who had been through security got straight onto the train. Parents were forced to say goodbye to their children before they entered the platform for 'security reasons'. Everything seemed to be for security reasons these days, he and Sirius had hardly left the house this summer. Occasionally they might floo to Remus's or Peter's, but everywhere else was simply too dangerous. Even their annual trip to Diagon Alley hadn't been fun. Many shops had been boarded up or abandoned and no one stopped to talk, preferring to keep their heads down and finish their shopping as quickly as possible instead.

Damn You-Know-Who.

"That's you done sir," the man told him. "If you'd like to board the train now," he gestured to the scarlet steam train behind him, as if James was blind. He muttered a quick thanks and wheeled his trolley towards the end of the train where Sirius had gone a moment earlier. Carefully he picked up his trunk when a voice from behind startled him and he dropped it painfully onto his foot.

"Hey James want any help?" It was Clara, a pretty Hufflepuff sixth year with curly brown hair who had been very taken with him since last Christmas.

"Er- think I'm okay thanks," he said, nursing his bruised foot.

She looked slightly put out, "oh, all right. Check you later?"

He nodded as he placed his trunk in the rack. "Sure."

"Bye then," she smiled at him briefly before wandering off down the narrow corridor.

"Daymn, that chick is cute," Sirius whistled, appearing behind him.

James only rolled his eyes. Picking up Elf's cage, which was currently empty as his tawny owl was in France delivering a letter to his sick Grandmother, he followed Sirius to their usual compartment right at the back of the train and collapsed across the seats.

"I think I'm just gonna sleep here, wake me up when we arrive," James said into a cushion.

Sirius mock gasped, "and let you miss your meeting with the head girl? What kind of friend do you think I am?" He clutched his heart and sat down heavily.

James raised his head to glare at him but the arrival of Remus and Peter saved him from any more ridicule.

"Aren't you meant to be in the Prefect carriage?" James inquired, pushing himself up into a sitting position to make room for Peter.

"Aren't you?" Remus answered, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged, "besides there are way more enthusiastic fifth years that can do a better job than me."

Sirius jumped up and pointed at Remus accusingly. "An imposter!" He wailed dramatically, "Moony would never desert his duties like this!"

James and Peter started sniggering but Remus looked scandalised. "Shhh, not so loud Padfoot. Those lot," he jerked his thumb towards the window, "would run straight in here and arrest me if they heard you say that!"

"And that's the Moony we know and love," Sirius said cheerfully.

Peter glanced at his watch, "we'll be leaving soon." He turned to James, "you really should be up in the prefect carriage."

"Oh yeah," Remus's eyes lit up. "You can see Lily," he bribed in a sing-song voice.

James groaned.

"Relax," Remus told him, "this is what we've practised for all summer."

"So no pressure," Sirius winked.

"You'll be fine," Peter reassured.

"Okay," James took a deep breath running his hand through his hair, then smiled weakly at Remus.

"Let's go then."

Together the two boys said their goodbyes and left the compartment.

Sirius casually flipped open a magazine. "He is so doomed."

XOXOX

The prefect carriage was larger than the others, designed to fit more people. It was also nicer. Much nicer. Situated at the front of the train, comfy couches and plush chairs lined the sides leaving a large space in the middle. A small table with various snacks and drinks stood to the side, and plenty of light entered through the large glass windows.

"Sweet," James commented. "Why wasn't I a prefect?"

"Hmm, let me think," Remus replied sarcastically.

Lily hadn't yet arrived but many students had already filed into the cabin and were peering at James curiously wondering what the worst trouble maker in school was doing with the prefects.

"Why are you here?" A particularly pompous Ravenclaw prefect demanded of him. "This carriage is for prefects and the head boy and head girl _only._"

"Oh I know," James said grinning, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Then why are you here?" She reinstated, in her posh, high-pitched voice.

James's smile broadened. "I'm head boy," He announced boldly.

The other prefects raised their eyebrows in half in shook and half in disbelief.

"Very funny-" she began but then span around as Lily entered looking, if possible, even more beautiful than she had last year. James caught his breath.

"Lily," the Prefect started snootily. "Potter here won't leave, he _actually_ had the nerve to declare that he was head boy! It's completely preposterous! "

"Unfortunately Felicia," the redhead shot James a glare, "he _is_ head boy."

Felicia's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. "You're not serious." Remus and James exchanged an amused glance, knowing what Sirius would say had he been with them. "How can- I don't-" she stuttered.

"Don't worry," James told her. "None of us can claim to understand the brilliant yet mad mind of Albus Dumbledore. But here I am so you'd better get used to it." The prefect slammed her mouth shut and a pink tinge coloured her cheeks. Finally she broke eye contact and stepped back to join her peers. "Excellent, now we've cleared up the small matter of why the hell I'm head boy let's get down to business." He frowned slightly, unsure of what exactly the 'business' was. "Lily," he staged whispered, "you're up." Most of the prefects laughed.

She threw him a scrutinising glance which he couldn't quite decipher then she looked back to the group. "Right, so..." James's mind wandered as she briefly explained what being a prefect meant, what their roles were to help the school community and how they needed to support the Professors during this troubled time blah blah blah. She turned to him, "anything to add Potter?"

What had she been talking about? He went for the safe option. "No I er- think you pretty much covered it all," Remus sniggered slightly from the back.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Great so if you lot just remember when your patrol times are and please don't miss them. You can stay in here if you want to while you're not on duty or go back to your friends. It's your choice."

The prefects all smiled widely at her and dispersed. Some inspected the snack table while others left the carriage. "I think I'm going to head back," Remus told him. "I don't know how long Padfoot can restrain himself from strangling Wormy."

James nodded absently, still staring at Lily. "Good idea, I think I might stay here for a while."

Remus grinned and whispered, "just remember what we taught you." Before he disappeared down the corridor.

Okay, James steeled himself. He walked over and made to sit down in the seat next to her. "What do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed.

Tactic number 1: be polite. "Sitting down," he retorted. Crap.

She glared at him. "You know there are lots of other seats, right?"

What did he say to that? What had Remus taught him? "H-how were your holidays?" He blurted out. She looked at him as if he was crazy. "I was only asking..." He trailed off. There was an awkward pause.

"Can you get to the point?" She implored.

"What point?" James asked, feeling stupider by the second.

"If you're going to ask me out the answer's no."

James frowned. He hadn't been that bad had he? "I wasn't going to ask you out." He said, but immediately realised he sounded like a sulky child. "I only thought that as we were going to be spending a lot of time together we should really get over this whole love-hate relationship." He'd saved it, kind of.

"Right," Lily said slowly. "Am I going to have to report you for suspicious behaviour because you're not acting like Potter."

Another awkward pause.

Lily stood up. "I need to leave, I promised I'd meet Mary."

"Right," James said, also standing. "I should probably go stop the three-way war that's probably happening in my carriage."

She smiled weakly at him, and turned to go. Just as she'd reached the compartment door she turned around and said plainly, "my holiday was boring." And then she was gone.

XOXOX

"So, how'd it go?" Sirius asked eagerly, as soon as James had flopped down onto his seat. Luckily there _hadn't_ been a three-way war when he'd arrived although Sirius's hair was standing up on one side and Peter's robes were twisted. He decided it was best not to ask any questions.

He shrugged, "she didn't shout at me," he confessed.

"Wooo!" Peter cheered loudly, making James crack a smile.

Sirius leant forwards eagerly. "Tell us the details, we need to know _exactly_ what happened."

Remus rolled his eyes, "we sound like gossiping girls!"

"And how would you know what gossiping girls sound like?" Sirius counted, raising his eyebrows.

A blush tainted his cheeks and he mumbled ,"never mind," under his breath.

"That's what I thought," Sirius grinned. "Anyway," he turned back to James. "How awkward was it one a scale of one to ten?"

James frowned defensively, "what makes you think it was awkward? They all stared blankly at him. "Eight," he finally admitted.

"So that's progress right?" Remus asked.

James shrugged, "it hasn't really been awkward before," he began.

"She just said no a lot," added Peter.

"Yeahh..." James conceded.

"Still progress," said Remus. "At the very least you're not acting like a pig-headed twit-"

"Oi!"

"But there is still much improvement needed." He continued, raising his voice to speak over James, "how about we write a list?" He waved a piece of parchment temptingly.

The other three marauders groaned.

"Every time," whined Sirius. "Why?"

"Because they're useful," Remus snapped.

Unfortunately, once Remus had set his mind to something, even something as simple as writing a list, he had to see it was carried out. So the four trouble-makers wasted most of their train ride huddled over a piece of parchment, munching on Chocolate Frogs and Fizzing Whizzbees (Sirius wouldn't believe Remus when he told him they were made from dried Billywig stings) scribbling frantically. They soon had a scrunched (from when Peter had hastily sat on it when Lily had entered and started yelling furiously at Remus for missing his patrol) and torn list filled with smudged ink and scribbles. It read:

_How To Date Lily Evans In Only A Year_

_(By the Marauders a.k.a Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs)_

_1)Be polite at all times_

_2)Don't call her Evans_

_3)Don't constantly ask her out_

_4)Don't miss any patrols_

_5)Be charming, not cocky_

_6)Stop jinxing people in corridors __unless she's not there_

_7)Show the Professors respect in front of her_

_8)Act more mature_

_9)Don't flirt with any other girls_

_10)__Don't bully Snivellus_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Hey Padfoot, why'd you do that?_

_Because I shall never ever ever follow that rule._

_This is for Prongs you doofus!_

_Oops..._

"Happy now Moony?" Sirius asked grumpily, rubbing his head where his friend had hit him.

"Very," Remus smiled happily, folding the parchment and giving it to James to put in his trunk.

The sky outside had long since darkened and the lamps burned brightly in their holders. As the train began to slow down, the four boys hastily pulled their robes over their heads before joining the students thronging the corridor.

"Can't believe we're the oldest now," James remarked and Sirius grinned.

"We officially rule the school and everyone else has to do whatever we say."

Peter looked up at the pair, awe shining in his eyes, "so it's like the last four years then?"

Sirius barked a laugh, "you have so much to learn dear friend."

The train halted with a jerk and the marauders stepped out onto the cramped Hogsmeade platform, drawing their cloaks tightly around them to try and protect themselves from the chilly September wind that bit their faces and whipped their clothes.

Hagrid spotted them and waved cheerily, unperturbed by the howling gale. They waved back but couldn't stop as the crowds pulled them away from the train and up the dirt road that lead to the castle.

Grateful it wasn't raining, they quickly climbed onto one of the horseless carriages that would take them up to school. As they rounded a bend all four jumped up and leant eagerly out of the window, knowing Hogwarts would soon be visible.

And there it was. Looming out of the gloom, its many turrets and towers stretching up towards the gathering clouds above. Light spilled from the tall mullioned windows onto the sloping green grounds. To their right, a vast expanse of dark trees stretched into the distance and on their left, a wooden cabin with smoke pouring from the chimney stood solitary.

"Home, sweet home," Sirius murmured.


	2. The Welcome Feast

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own Harry Potter or any characters in his universe. They all still belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2: The Welcome Feast

The carriage glided past the ornate boar-winged gates and swept up toward the open doors where students were entering hurriedly to escape the freezing wind. After they had jolted to a stop the boys clambered down, Peter stumbling and almost falling as the gale that surrounded them swiped at his legs.

"Windy isn't it!" Sirius had to shout to be heard, but the sound was still quickly whisked away. The others only nodded, battling their way to the doors that were lit up by a flickering orange glow that radiated from the torches.

As soon as they crossed the premises the wind suddenly dropped, though the gale still howled and the windows still rattled as the wind banged against them, demanding to be let in. A group of tiny second years stumbled in after them, their hair standing on end and their cloaks tangled around them. A small part of James's mind marvelled at the fact that they had made it into the castle at all, surely the wind would've swept them off down the grounds and deposited them in the lake. He also felt a little sorry for the firsties who were crossing said lake in small wooden boats that could easily by crushed by the large waves the wind had whipped up.

He was following the other three marauders when a loud voice rang out across the hall. "Potter!" A stern looking woman with her hair pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head strided purposefully toward him.

"I swear," James threw his hands up. "Whatever you're going to accuse me of, _I didn't do it_."

The merest trace of a smile tugged at her lips but it was gone so fast he may have imagined it. "Actually Potter, I wasn't-"

She was interrupted by a sudden cry of, "Minnie!" That made passers-by stare. Sirius joyfully popped up by James's shoulder, a large grin plastered to his face. "How were your holidays?" He asked her saintly.

"Detention, Black," she declared huffily, although James could detect amusement in her eyes. "I have told you more times than I care to count that, to you, I am Professor McGonagall."

Sirius's grin didn't falter. "Sure thing,_ Professor. _Your room, tomorrow at seven?" He over exaggerated a cheeky wink and Peter burst out in shrill laughter.

Professor McGonagall wisely chose to ignore him and turned back to James who had a wary expression upon his face. "Professor Dumbledore would like you and Evans to stay behind after the feast so he can assign you both your duties as head boy and head girl. I would ask you to tell her yourself but, er-" she broke off and raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Well I'd better get going," and with a swish of her scarlet cloak she disappeared into the crowd of students.

James turned abashedly to face the marauders, Remus and Peter were trying really hard not to laugh but Sirius had no such conscience. Head held high, he marched past them into the Great Hall. The expansive ceiling above him depicted gathering grey storm clouds that were swirling and pulsating with the howls of the wind. Not that James saw. He had spotted Lily, giggling with the rest of her friends near the end of the table. One of the girls, Tara, a complete air-head with silky blond hair looked towards him, smiled and waved. A little bemused, last time he'd checked she'd been into Sirius, he smiled back, just as a tall, muscular Ravenclaw brushed past him. The boy smirked and winked at the girls before taking a seat at his own table. They all dissolved into giggles again. Glaring, James took his usual seat at the Gryffindor table and the other marauders soon joined him.

"Who does that Ravenclaw jerk think he is," Sirius spat, also glaring mutinously.

"Clive Jenkins?" Remus offered helpfully, too busy staring hungrily at his golden plate to pay to much attention.

"Yes, _very _useful Moony," Sirius snapped back. "I mean, what do they even see in him?"

"Oh, I don't know," Remus replied sarcastically and began listing things off on his fingers. "Smart, handsome, prefect, Quidditch Captain-"

"What!" James yelped almost jumping a foot into the air, "when did that happen? How do you know?"

"He's wearing the badge," Remus pointed out. They all swivelled around to look at the blond boy who was enthusiastically telling his friends what was clearly a very funny story as they all had broad grins on their faces and were laughing hard. And there, clear as day, was a shiny Quidditch Captain placed proudly upon his chest. As if sensing their gaze, he looked up and waved. James and Sirius sarcastically waved back with identical fake smiles, then quickly turned back around to face Remus and Peter again.

But before they could open their mouths, the doors burst open and Professor McGonagall stepped forth, followed by a straggling line of petrified, wind-swept firsties, many of whom were soaked to the skin with lake water. In that moment, James was very glad that he hadn't had to cross the lake in this weather.

McGonagall placed the familiar, patched hat on top of the three legged stall and took a step back expectantly. The first years all peered at it curiously obviously wondering why on earth everyone was staring at it. As the rim opened wide and the hat begun to sing, a few jumped back, startled.

_You may be bald and wear a wig,_

_Perhaps you're short and fat,_

_I cannot tell, I have no eyes,_

_You see I'm only just a hat._

_But what I do is take a peek_

_Inside your merry brain,_

_For when I look inside of you,_

_There's nothing you can feign._

_I can read your every thought,_

_Your inner hearts desire,_

_I'll tell you where you ought to go,_

_I've yet to be a liar._

_Those of you with plenty courage_

_Who hold heads high in pride,_

_Belong with trusty Gryffindor_

_Whose always last to hide._

_Ravenclaw is for those_

_Who are wise beyond their years,_

_Problem solving and logic won't_

_Leave them in puddles of tears._

_Shrewd and calculating_

_The Slytherins may be,_

_You can find true friends,_

_Yet trust no more than three._

_If none of these suit your need,_

_Follow sweet Hufflepuff._

_She'll extend the hand of friendship,_

_It's not a double bluff._

_But outside our castle walls,_

_Enemies gain in strength, _

_To penetrate this school_

_They'll go to any length._

_So here I am, warning you_

_Don't only be one-sided._

_Unite together, for we are_

_As strong as we're divided._

_Enough is said, enough is done,_

_So don't break down and sob._

_Place me on your head_

_For I now must do my job._

The hat stopped singing and the hall erupted into applause, it bowed to each of the four tables in turn then became still once more. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and held out a list of names. "Addey, Elizabeth," she called out and a girl with straw coloured hair walked towards her, trembling from head to foot.

Sirius groaned lightly and banged his head on the table. "Why does there have to be so many of them?" He complained quietly, "I'm hungry."

But Remus was frowning at the little line of first years. "On the contrary Padfoot, it seems like there's hardly any. Only about thirty."

"War I guess," James shrugged. "People think their kids are safer at home."

Abandoning their conversation momentarily, they cheered with the rest of their table as "Craven, Joe" became the first new Gryffindor.

Remus leaned forwards again and whispered, "less muggle-borns as well, if they don't get told what they are they won't get dragged into this mess, hopefully." They exchanged dark looks. Over the past summer alone, 219 Muggles had been slaughtered by the Death Eaters, many of the children had been rumoured to be young muggle-borns.

Only last week a small village in west Yorkshire had been burnt completely to the ground, a green sign left hanging over the place. There had been no survivors. Tales such as this had rocked the wizarding and Muggle communities for the past eight years when You-Know-Who had first made his appearance. The Daily Profit told them how the Muggles thought there was a highly active terrorist organisation behind the murders- if only they knew how close to the truth that was.

The Slytherin table was the last to cheer as "Yapley, Maize" half ran to join their table.

After McGonagall had cleared away the hat and stool, Dumbledore stood and a sudden hush fell upon the students.

His blue eyes twinkled from behind his half-moon glasses and he smiled at them warmly. Then he spread his arms wide and said majestically, "let the feast begin!"

The marauders cheered loudly as what had been empty platters only moments before filled themselves with all sorts of delicious food. Chicken wings smothered in a mouth watering barbecue sauce, piles of crispy roast potatoes, buttered corn-on-the-cob, steamy Yorkshire Puddings, juicy beef and jugs of gravy were just a few of the items that littered the tables. Helping himself to a bit of everything, including a handful of pink sweets James didn't recognise, he began to shovel it into his mouth. Sirius next to him was showing his dog-like nature and eating at top speed. Remus and Peter laughed at the pair before loading their plates- both skipping the sweets.

Further down the table the Gryffindor first years watched in horror and astonishment as Nearly Headless Nick swung his head to one side, showing them his partially severed neck. The marauders shared an amused glance, some things would never change. The ghost floated mournfully up to them, eyeing the food spread out on the table.

"Every year it's the same," he complained, head wobbling on his fancy ruff. "Wanting to know how I'm nearly headless then fainting in shock when they find out."

"Ah, bu' you love i'" Sirius replied, chewing with his mouth wide open.

"Why do I always sit opposite you?" Peter asked himself, eyeing the bits of potato that had flown from Sirius's mouth disdainfully. Sirius gave him a toothy smile in return, showing the chicken caught between his teeth.

"That most certainly isn't true!" Nick replied to Sirius's earlier statement.

James grinned cheekily, "so there's nothing satisfying about their tiny horrified faces?"

"I'll have you remember you were one of those tiny horrified faces once," Nick answered smartly before floating off to talk to some fifth years, however James had noted amusement in his voice.

Sirius was looking vaguely outraged. "We were _never _horrified at his neck, well maybe Wormy was, but I vividly remember asking him to do it again!"

"Probably why he would forget then," Remus said taking a swig of pumpkin juice. "He would've hated you for not being impressed-"

"He does not hate me!" Sirius interrupted hotly, "Me and Nick are best buddies I'll have you know!"

"Oh really? What about that time when-"

James tuned out of their pointless argument to return to staring at Lily who, annoyingly, was still giggling with her girly friends and sneaking glances at Clive Jenkins. _Clive Jenkins? _None of them had even looked at him until last year when he had single-handedly almost demolished Hufflepuff in a Quidditch game and now they were all over him. Hadn't he won Gryffindor countless games? And it was _Hufflepuff_, like the worst team! What did Jenkins have that he didn't? He stabbed his potato angrily.

The golden plates soon cleared themselves of the main course and the puddings appeared. As James was helping himself to a large portion of treacle tart, the rain clouds that had been threatening to spill finally did. The sound of them pattering on the roof adding to the deafening howling of the wind.

"Don't think the roof could collapse or something could it?" Wormtail asked nervously as the wind reached such a pitch that the windows shook.

"Naw," Sirius replied, scooping trifle onto his plate. "Hogwarts has been here way too long for it to just collapse. Besides it's held up by magic."

Remus had been watching the Professors thoughtfully. "Anyone else realised the Professors keep glancing at us?"

And indeed most, apart from a bald man whom James didn't know, kept throwing them cautious looks. "Probably because we haven't done anything yet," Sirius said nonchalantly, turning back to his trifle. "Usually we do a big prank for the opening feast and they're waiting for it." He sent a saintly grin to Professor Flitwick who promptly fell of his chair his surprise. They all laughed.

"Why didn't we do one this year?" Peter asked curiously.

"We're doing a big one at Halloween," James said frowning at him, "like we discussed."

"Oh right," Peter started eating his pie.

"It's kind of funny keeping them on edge like this," Sirius laughed. "Look at Slughorn, I think he's afraid the cake's going to blow up in his face or something."

"We did that in forth year," Remus mused, "waste of pudding."

Soon, the desserts too disappeared and Dumbledore got to his feet. Smiling at them he said in his deep voice, "welcome, to another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" The students, mostly from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor cheered. "Before I allow you to head up to your nice warm beds there are a few start of term notices I must announce. Firstly, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that duelling in the corridors is strictly forbidden as are numerous other items. For those of you who wish to see what these are, you can find an updated list posted on his office door." His eyes sparkled brightly with amusement. "Secondly, no student is to enter the forbidden forest without adult supervision on pain of death." A few students, including the marauders, chuckled but others looked uncertain. "Thirdly, I am proud to announce that we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"-As you do every year-" muttered Sirius.

"Mr. Coven has consented to fulfil this post." The tall bald man stood up and bowed shortly, acknowledging the scattered applause, then quickly sat back down, his dark eyes surveying the students.

"And finally," Dumbledore continued, his tone grave. "I trust you all know of Lord Voldemort's current hold on the wizarding world and I cannot stress enough how dangerous he and his followers are. Therefore I implore you to abide by the safety measures we have put in place and trust we have your best interests at heart. If anyone sees any suspicious behaviour I beg you to surrender this information to myself or another member of the staff. Over the past summer we have put our best efforts into securing the castle and strengthening the fortifications, but it is you who must strengthen this castle from the inside, using the bonds you make with other students, not only in your house but in others as well." His eyes swept the hall one last time, scanning the upturned faces. Then he smiled.

"You may now head up to your dormitories, first years please see your house prefects for directions. Oh and do take care when exiting the doors, I have a bad feeling they've been booby-trapped." He looked to the marauders and raised his eyebrows for confirmation.

James stood up, "don't worry sir they're not!" He shouted, much to the amusement of the other students.

"Right well," Dumbledore said, looking a little unsure, "skip along then." And with the deafening roar of the benches being scraped back, the student body exited the hall, chattering loudly.

"See you in the dorm?" Remus inquired as the three started to drift away from James who was waiting by the end of the staff table. He nodded in reply.

Within minutes the only people left in the hall were Dumbledore, a few other Professors and James and Lily who were awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

"I think a congratulations are in order," Dumbledore approached them.

Lily beamed in praise but James looked slightly bemused. "Er... Dumbledore, just, you know... wondering, but why did you make _me _head boy? I mean, not bragging or anything but I've spent practically my entire school career either playing Quidditch or in detention..." He trailed off, looking to his headmaster for an explanation.

"It felt like the right thing to do," Dumbledore said simply, smiling widely. James decided it was probably best to accept this as an explanation knowing full well he wouldn't learn anything else from his headmaster and so returned the smile.

"Now," Dumbledore began. "As head boy and head girl you will have some duties alongside the prefects in patrolling the corridors and keeping the younger students under control." James nodded, this information having been on his Hogwarts letter issued during the holidays. "But your main role is for me to be able to call on you for help should the situation demand it. I trust both of you completely and am sure you would never betray that trust," he said seriously, his light blue eyes scanning them, giving James the feeling he could read their thoughts. "I also want you to be someone that younger students, not just in your own house, can turn to in times of need. Understood?"

The both murmured agreement, Lily looking positively delighted at Dumbledore's words of confidence. "Then you can return to your dorms, you both could do with a good nights sleep tonight."

The two students said their good nights and left the hall. In silence they walked side-by-side up the sweeping staircase, torches casting flickery shadows behind them. "Can't believe I'm head boy," James started, desperate to break the awkwardness that lay as thick as a blanket between them.

"Mmm," Lily replied. "I thought Clive would have got it for sure." James caught himself from tripping head over heels down the narrow staircase they were now climbing. "I mean, he's a prefect _and_ model student-"

"Yeah," James agreed dryly. "But clearly Dumbledore doesn't trust him enough."

She bit her lip and frowned but didn't reply. The pair didn't speak another word until they got to the portrait hole where the fat lady in her pink dress sat slumped against her frame, half a glass of champagne in her hand.

"Frivera," Lily said and she swung forward, mumbling a sleepy 'good morning'.

Lily immediately turned away from James and marched up the girls staircase without a backwards glance.

"Goodnight to you too," James muttered quietly, standing alone in the middle of the deserted common room.

Eventually he pulled himself up the spiral staircase that lead to the dorm he shared with Sirius, Peter and Remus. When he entered the room, the first thing he saw was Sirius passed out on his bed still fully dressed. It looked like he had simply collapsed there and fallen asleep, a common occurrence. Remus and Peter were getting into bed and James quickly followed suit.

He lay in his warm four-poster listening to the rain hammer at the walls and couldn't stop a smile from creeping onto his face. How great it was to be back at Hogwarts.

He rolled over and within seconds he was fast asleep.

**A/N: **Thank you so so so so much to those wonderful people who reviewed, you literally made my day and convinced me that this story was good enough to continue :)

I haven't really got much else to say other than thank you for reading this and pleaseeee review because it makes me happy and lets me know you guys like this story.


	3. First Day Back

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own any of the Harry Potter universe... Still belongs to J.K :(**

Chapter 3: First Day Back

By the following morning, the wind had mostly died down but rain still splashed heavily upon the ground, beating at the worn stone.

Up in the marauder's dorm, Remus was the first to wake. Rushed footsteps outside pulled him reluctantly from his dreams and he groggily opened his eyes. Sirius hadn't moved from where he had passed out last night and his snores echoed around the room. James's covers had slipped off and were lying in a tangled mass on the floor while Peter was curled up, breathing heavily like some hibernating animal.

It was only the four of them in the dorm. Remus vaguely remembered another boy who had been with them during their first year, he hadn't talked much and had mostly kept himself to himself. For some reason he never returned for the second year, they were never told why.

His eyes continued to roam around the cosy dormitory. Even though they had only arrived last night and had barely been awake in the room longer than five minutes, their belongings had somehow managed to strew themselves everywhere. Sometime ago Remus had come to the conclusion that the house-elves messed up their room while they slept; there was no other logical explanation as to how it was so untidy...

After many failed attempts Remus finally managed to force himself out of his lovely warm bed so he could wake the others. He stretched and yawned widely, which must have woken James for the boy groaned and turned over. "Wass the time?" He asked sleepily.

"Er..." Remus checked his watch, squinting in the semi darkness, "ten to nine."

"What!" James yelped, almost falling out of bed in his haste. "Why didn't you wake us earlier?"

Remus swore in sudden realisation.

XOXOXOX

"Why are we always late?" James panted as the four skidded to a stop in the deserted Great Hall twenty minutes later. His hair was standing on end even more so than usual and his robes were twisted.

"Because no one ever sets an alarm," Sirius grumbled, staring mournfully at the tables which held not even the merest trace of a crumb. "After six years of being late you'd have thought one of us would set an alarm!"

Remus only rolled his eyes as he walked over to the Gryffindor table and picked up their timetables, which Professor McGonagall had presumably left there, knowing they would be late. "Defence first," he observed.

"Ah, crap!" Sirius complained, "I forgot my books."

"Wonderful first impression right there," James stated dryly. "Late and no books."

"Yeah?" Sirius countered, snatching his timetable off Remus, "bet you forgot your books too!"

XOXOXOX

As it turned out James, Sirius and Remus (Peter had Divination) were only twenty minutes late, which was relatively good compared to their forty-five minutes last year as Sirius so cheerfully pointed out.

Together they sidled past the half open door and into the classroom, trying to be quiet lest the teacher hadn't noticed their absence. Luckily Professor Coven had his back turned and was scribbling on the board in neat, tidy handwriting when they entered and didn't see them. They grabbed the three nearest seats unfortunately including a seat next to Lily Evans which Sirius so fatally took. She glowered fiercely at him when he sat down, causing him to shift as far away from her as the desk would allow.

For a brief moment the trio thought they may have gotten away with it, but then: "nice of you to finally join us." Their new professor spun around and stared at them.

James's immediate impression was that Professor Coven had the air of someone whose face you could see a million times yet easily forget. There was nothing remarkable or extraordinary, nothing that would make you do a double take. If you asked James in a few years who had taught Defence during their seventh year it would probably take him a while to remember.

"Mr Potter, Black and Lupin I presume?" He asked crisply.

"Yeah, that's us," Sirius said, swinging back on his chair nonchalantly while Remus ducked his head, rifling through his bag for his books.

"Detention this evening," Professor Coven said shortly, turning back to the board to continue on with his lesson.

"Oh, I can't," Sirius interrupted, grinning, "I'm all booked tonight, but I may be able to fit you in on Thursday? Depends on how many detentions Slughorn gives me for not doing the antidotes essay."

The Professor's face twisted slightly, he clearly wasn't used to being talked back too. He glared at Sirius for so long that James started thinking Sirius really should've done the essay on antidotes. Then he suddenly said, "I'll see you three here at 7pm on Tuesday, and you," he pointed a stubby finger at Sirius, "can come again on Wednesday for your cheek."

James was one of the few who caught Sirius's smirk as Professor Coven turned away.

The rest of the class passed without much incident, they were only reflecting on work they had done last year which gave James a chance to practise not staring at Lily Evans, something that proved to be incredibly difficult. He took to looking around the classroom and at the other students instead.

The class consisted of students from all four houses. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were intermingled but the Slytherins sat grouped together at the side. Professor Coven seemed to have noticed this for he kept glancing suspiciously at the divide- he obviously hadn't attended Hogwarts.

Transfiguration passed in the same slow manner, unfortunately McGonagall had split the four friends up so note passing was out of the question. James didn't mind too much as he was friendly with most of the other students (minus Lily and the snakes) but he felt bad for Remus who was seated next to Snivellus.

By the time lessons had finished, James was sincerely regretting his decision to leave his bed that morning. He would have preferred a week full of detentions than having to listen to Professor Winter's ramblings about the changes in Muggle fashion over time.

The only bright spark in his day happened at about seven that evening, just after Sirius had left to go to his detention with McGonagall. He, Remus and Peter were sprawled out by the fire- Remus working on their Charms essay and Peter staring fruitlessly into a crystal ball, trying to predict James's future.

"You see anything yet?" James drawled.

Peter squinted deeper into the depths of the ball, "just a load of fog."

"So either it's going to be really foggy tonight or you're a terrible seer." James concluded resting his head onto his hands and letting the warmth of the fire wash over him, soothing his pounding headache.

For another few minutes they sat in silence- James internally debating whether or not his evening would have been more interesting if he'd have gone to detention with Sirius, soon concluding it probably would have. A shout of excitement from Peter pulled him from his thoughts.

"I think I can see something!"

"Really?" Remus asked absently, pouring over his parchment, "because you said that about ten minutes ago and it turned out to be your reflection."

"No, I swear I can see a dark shape."

"Ooh, scary..." James said sarcastically, resting his head back down on his hands.

"It's a person, they're coming closer..." Peter said dramatically. After a brief pause he gasped. "James I think it's Lily!"

James lifted his head, "yeah?"

He nodded frantically. "I can see her! But what does it mean? Am I finally getting better at Divination?!"

Remus looked up then rolled his eyes, "nope it means she's standing right behind you!"

Peter's face fell as he glanced behind and saw that she was indeed standing behind him, an apologetic smile on her face. He sighed and looked back to his crystal ball.

"Potter I need to speak to you," Lily demanded briskly, staring directly at a spot above Remus's head.

James's mouth fell open slightly. "Um... yeah sure." He quickly pushed himself into a sitting position, knocking over Remus's ink pot in the process.

For some reason this seemed to irk her. "It's about the prefect patrol timetable," she told him huffily, her red hair gleaming in the firelight. "We need to sort it out, like I already told you."

James was pretty sure she had never mentioned this to him before but was so happy that she was actually talking to him of her own free will, even about something as trivial as prefect rotas that he didn't care and jumped straight to his feet. "Sure!" He exclaimed way too enthusiastically.

She turned and walked towards the portrait hall, James following her curiously. "Aren't we doing it in here?" He questioned.

"I don't want my friends to see us sitting together," she replied.

James frowned, thinking it would probably be worse if her friends saw her leaving with him but decided against saying anything.

She led him into an abandoned classroom down the corridor from the common room which was so dark they had to light their wands when they entered.

"Right," Lily said, sitting down at one of the desks and placing a sheet of parchment, a quill and an ink pot next to her. "There are twenty four prefects in all, that's excluding us, and we need perhaps four patrolling the school with the professors each evening."

James nodded and drew up another chair. "Would it be better if they patrolled in pairs, you know, just in case of an attack or something?"

She looked at him (for the first time that night) stunned. "Um... yeah... good idea." After a few moments she shook herself out of her daze, dipped the quill in the ink and began to write on the parchment.

The next hour or so was probably the longest time on record James and Lily had ever spent together. Unfortunately they tended to disagree fairly often, for example, James had wanted to make the annoying Ravenclaw prefect Felicia do five duties a week but Lily had blatantly refused, insisting it was way too much for one person and that head boys shouldn't let their personal feelings affect their duties.

Despite this, and Lily's obvious reluctance to speak to him, they got on quite well in James's point of view. Although, Lily might have just been agreeing with him so that they could finish faster...

"Done!" Lily said happily, rolling up the parchment and standing up much quicker than she needed to.

James followed suit, and together they walked swiftly back to the portrait hole, reaching it at the same time as Sirius who was on his way back from detention. He raised his eyebrows suspiciously when he spotted them.

"I'll take this to Professor Dumbledore," Lily loudly volunteered, snatching the scroll from James's hands and scurried off before Sirius could interrogate her.

The two boys watched her leave then Sirius gave him a knowing look and nudged his arm playfully. "What was that about, eh?"

"Prefect rota," James stated bluntly. "How was detention?"

"Great," Sirius enthused, forgetting their previous topic and changing tack completely. "Me and Minnie had a wonderful chat all about the differences and similarities between Professors and students and how most students should really respect their elders more."

"And of course that's something you do all the time," James teased.

"Oh yeah, I'm-"

"Are you boys coming in or not?" The fat lady scolded, interrupting their very important conversation. "I can't sit here all day you know!"

Sirius frowned thoughtfully at her her statement, "well, technically..."

"Frivera," James interjected before Sirius could offend the fat lady and get them locked out (just as he'd done in first year). The portrait swung open to accommodate them with a huffy "finally."

So it hadn't been a complete waste of a day, James reflected while lying awake in his bed later that evening. Sure he had earned a detention, missed breakfast, had a pounding headache and been given a load of homework. But he had also managed to sustain a conversation with Lily for the first time ever which was a massive leap forward. And that alone was enough to make this the best first day in all his seven years.

**A/N: Super sorry this hasn't been posted earlier, I had major writer's block when starting this chapter- and for those of who have never had writer's block and think it doesn't exist or whatever, trust me, it does and is incredibly irritating.**

**Anyway, massive thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favourited or followed 3**

**So please review review review!**


End file.
